What I've Become
by carnival nightsteed
Summary: After Sam's fall from a balcony, she tries to cope with life on crutches. But as the cause of her fall comes to light, it will take all of Freddie and Carly's help to try and help Sam regain her grasp on life.
1. Where it begins

_**Greeting one and all. So here's my new story. Sorry about the last one, Eliminator got on my case about songfic's. They Violate some policy no one cares about. But since I don't want my account deleted, I had to pull it. This is the replacement, hopefully it's better. Its not the same story, but was inspired by it and another story I read called "Empty Spaces" by iLive iBreath iCarly. The story isn't complete yet but check it out.**_

_**NightSteed Out-**_

_**Standard Disclaimer: I own none of this and I'm not making money off this, so I guess I'm safe, I hope**_

_I remember running, trying to escape. Trying to escape the horror of what I had become. I ran faster, and faster still until the ground was no more. Then I was falling, for how long, I know not. But all I know it I landed on something, there was pain, then nothing._

Sam Puckett awakens in a hospital bed in what can be assumed as a hospital. But while she was awake, her vision was not quite back up to par due to the drugs she would later find out she was on.

"Ugh, where am I?"

"Sam!? Is that you?!" A high pitched voice calls out.

"Well duh it's me, but who's there? I can't see, it's all blurry."  
"It's me, Carly." Carly sniffs.

"Where's the dork?" Sam asks.

"He's outside. He came in to see you but he said he couldn't stand to see you like this and had to step out."

"Wait Carls, what happened to me?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. All I know is that you were brought in four hours ago with a broken leg. You were found outside your apartment building unconscious."

As Carly says this, Sam remembers how and why she was laying outside her building. She had fallen off her second story balcony down to the ground. But the circumstances surrounding why she fell, well, if Carly heard those, she would never forgive her, ever.

"You ok Sam?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
"You seemed out of it for a second there."

"Just trying to remember how I ended up there. Must have fallen. Clumsy me."

"Right..."

"Hey, my vision is returning. How long till I can leave?"

"The doctors said something earlier about if you are doing ok by tomorrow, they could let you out."

"Tomorrow, aw man. Could you at least send in Fredward, and find mama some fat cakes?"

"Can do mama, I'll send him in."

As Carly got up to leave, Sam tried to figure out what her cover story was going to be. If she told the truth, she would be locked up. If she didn't, she might be able to avoid it.

_If they all knew the truth, They would send me away for "help", but it would do no good._

Just then Freddie walked in.

"Hey."

"Greetings Dork-o-matic."

"Even laid up you manage to make fun of me. Just like old times."

"Yeah, just like old times."

The truth was, these were nothing like old times, Sam and Freddie hadn't spoken in over a year after Carly left for Italy with her dad. Freddie had gone off to some super nerdy computer college to learn the finer points of shooting and editing television shows. He also had had a spike in muscle mass. He was no longer the little nerd that everyone once knew. He wasn't a jock by any standard, but he had filled out nicely and was about as strong as Sam now, or so he assumed. And Sam had moved into her own apartment and working part-time as a bouncer and part-time as the manager or a small local band who after watching iCarly, decided to make a band called Meat-Cakes and had asked Sam to manage them. She had readily agreed. But Carly and Freddie had gone their separate ways. Carly had only returned about a month ago from her trip and neither had spoken to Freddie since that night, one year ago.

"So..."

"So... How've you been nerd?"

"I've been good. Got a part time job at a local station doing computer graphics for their broadcasts. It's nothing like doing iCarly but it pays pretty well. How about you?"

I work part-time as a bouncer and I manage a band."

"Cool."

The two sat in awkward silence until Sam decided to break it.

"Cut the act Benson!"

"What act?"

"The act where you sit in here and pretend to be the strong man. I know that you can't stand the sight of me right now, Carly told me! So if you're gonna sit there and try and be the strong man for me, don't. Better yet, just leave!"  
And with that, Freddie got up and walked out of the room. After he had left the room, Sam completely broke down and started to cry.

_Why...Why...Every time he's near me I just lose it. I've always been to so mean to him when all he tries to is be nice to me. And it's not just him, I've been really mean to everybody as of late, even the band. Who am I, and what have I become?_

_Fortunately_ for Sam, the drugs still had hr under their control and with that she slipped off into what would be a not so pleasant sleep.

_She was in a room, surrounded on all sided by mirrors. Each was a reflection of her staring right back at her. Everywhere she looked there was another one of her. She started to get dizzy. And she collapsed. When she re-awoke, she was in a bar, in a booth with Freddie and Carly, the two of them were laughing and genuinely having a good time. Then they did something Sam never would have suspected them to do. They kissed, passionately. It was then that Sam noticed the engagement ring on Carly's finger. And with that, Sam passed out again. When she awoke this time, she was alone in a field, in the middle of nowhere. On all side there was grass as far as the eye could see. Sam looked up into the sky and saw nine words. They read; __**Who are you? Who do you want to be?**__ Then Sam was falling..._

And she awoke with a start. She looked around, only to discover that her vision had fully returned, but it was dark in the room. But she was sure should could hear two people talking outside her room.

"I don't know Carly-"

"Come on Freddie, she fell off her balcony and is laid up in a hospital, give her a break."

"Why do you think I went in there when she woke up? I was giving her a chance, I thought she would be happy to see me sitting in there trying to be brave. I thought she would have approved of the fact that I had grown up."

"she does, I'm sure. But do you really think she had time to fully take you in earlier, her eye sight was still a bit blurry too."

"I know that, but I thought being there would be enough."

"Freddie, Sam told me what happened the night the two of you went your separate ways. I know you said that you never wanted to see her again but she really needs you, us, right now."

"Yeah, I know, it's just that..." He trailed off.

"Huh? I didn't here you Freddie."

"I said that its just that..." He finished in a whisper that Sam couldn't here.

"I knew that Freddie, You always have, you always will. Even if it kills you."

"Thanks Carly."

"Wanna go grab some coffee?"

"Sure." And with that the two of them walked off in search of a vending machine while Sam laid in her room, wondering what it was that Freddie had said to Carly.

While Sam pondered that, Carly and Freddie weer searching for a Coffee machine.

"I mean, every time I'm near her Carly, I go back to when we dated. Those were some of the best times in my life. And I don't know why I still love her. After what happened, I would have thought I had gotten over her. But now, I'm not so sure."

"I understand Freddie, but I don't think you ever got over her, you just pushed her out of your mind for a while. And now that she needs people in her life, you don't know how to be her friend without reverting back to the dating stage."

"Exactly. What do I do?"

"Go out with her."

"What?"

"You heard me. Once she is out of the hospital, she will just go and live in her apartment. Ask out to a friendly dinner one night. It will give her the confidence she need to attempt to try and function in society. Trust me, I know Sam."

"If you say so Carly. But if it goes bad, I'm telling her it was your idea."

"Fine, ohh, look, coffee."

"Cool."

As the two of them got coffee, they were unaware of the man who walked down the hall to Sam's room.

_**So what did you all think? R&r, same as always. Next Chapter is going to have a bit of action and Freddie showing his true colors, so stay tuned.**_


	2. True Colors?

_**Hey all. Sorry for the wait. School awards from last year and all that. Anyway, here is the chapter, Enjoy.**_

_**NightSteed Out-**_

_**Standard Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?**_

**Previously:**

_"If you say so Carly. But if it goes bad, I'm telling her it was your idea."_

_"Fine, ohh, look, coffee."_

_"Cool."_

_As the two of them got coffee, they were unaware of the man who walked down the hall to Sam's room._

And Now, the continuation.

Whiles Carly and Freddie drank their slightly warm coffee, the man they had failed to notice walking down the hall toward Sam's room had reached his destination. Sam's room. He carefully peeked through the window to confirm that the room he was at was the correct one, them he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello Sam."

Sam jumped.

"Y...you, What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see how my favorite girl was doing."

"I'm not "your favorite girl". If I recall, I said I never wanted to see you again."

"Right... We both know you didn't mean it. You'll come crawling back whenever it suits you best."

This caught Sam off guard because it was partly true. As of late she had fallen into the habit of breaking up with a guy one day and crawling back to them later because she was lonely. Most guys however had moved on. But he had stayed, and was here now.

"Y..yeah, s...sure. Keep telling yourself that. Why would I ever come crawling back to you? Out of all my boyfriends, you have been by far the worst. And after what happened at that party, it should be blatantly obvious where I stand on this matter knucklehead."

"Temper, temper. How about givin' me a kiss Hun." He leered as he leaned over the bed.

Sam screamed...

Meanwhile, Carly and Freddie where still sipping their coffee.

"I'm still not sure it's a good idea Carly. I mean, now she had crutches to beat me with. Those probably hurt as much as the butter sock."

"Very funny Freddie, but you know, she talked about you all the time when I was in Italy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she always made sure to mention you in her emails. Not always in a good light, but she made sure to mention you."

"Yeah, great. Now I can confirm that she wants to kill me."

"Freddie, play nice. Now lets head back before Sam wonders where we hid off to."

"Yeah, cool."

So the two of them started to walk back to Sam's room but as they were about to reach it, they heard Sam scream.

Almost instantly, several things happened.

Freddie dropped his coffee and ran into Sam's room

Freddie discovered the guy trying to kiss Sam and Sam's obvious resistance

Sam notices Freddie's entrance into the room.

The mysterious man notices Freddie's entrance.

Freddie runs over the the stranger and grabs him and throws him against the wall

Freddie starts to beat the crap out of the assailant

Carly yells down the hall for help

Several large orderlies show up and pry the two men apart

Both men are escorted from the room, but they don't get too far when Sam speaks up

"Wait, leave Freddie here. He was only trying to help."

"You sure?" asked one of the orderlies.

"Yeah." And with that they let Freddie go and Carly helps Freddie get into the chair next to Sam's bed while the other man is taken down the hall.

Once Freddie was safely sat down, then the questions started/

"oh my gosh. Are you ok Freddie?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sam. But more importantly, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll manage."

"What was with that guy?"

"That guy, Carly, was my latest boyfriend, who apparently has some issues with letting go."

"I'll say."

"You sure you're not hurt Sam?"

"Aside from my pride Fred-dork, no."

"Glad to see that your well enough to be able to insult me. That's a good sign."

Sam was once again taken aback. The Freddie she knew would have taken instant offense to the fact the she had insulted him after he just saved her from a less than desirable fate. But here he was, saying how that was a good sign, that she was doing ok. The fact the she insulted him and he let it roll off amazed her.

"You ok Sam?"

"No, I'm not. I just wanted to apologize for insulting you just then. It wasn't fair considering you just saved me."

Now it was Freddie's turn to be taken aback. The Sam he knew never apologized for anything, ever. Or if on the rare occasion she did, it was with prodding. Yet here she was, apologizing on her own accord, to him no less. He decided it was best just to let it roll off for now and not upset anyone.

"It's cool. At least we knew that that creep didn't do anything permanent to you."

"Yeah." Sam replied with a hint of doubt in her voice. Neither Carly nor Freddie noticed it. But Carly might have noticed it had she not been focused on the interaction between her two best friends. Both were trying to show the other that they had changed while trying to tell the other one that they were ok just they way they were. She though that this was rather cute, but she kept that little fact to herself.

Just then a doctor walked in.

"Greeting. My name is Dr. Anne, but I like my patients to call me Anne."

"Nice to meet you Anne." each replied in turn.

"So I heard we had a little incident in here." Anne commented.

"Yeah, but luckily Freddie was able to help Sam." Carly quickly piped in.

"If it's alright Freddie, I just want to make sure you didn't pull a muscle helping Sam here."

"It's cool with me."

"Alright, how about tomorrow at 10? it shouldn't take more than 10 minutes and I'll do it for free."

"That's cool."

"So when can I get out of here?" Sam asked.

"Actually, within the next hour."

"Wait! Seriously?"

"Yeah, there isn't mush more We can do for you and with that guy locked up down stairs, it would be safer if you were to go home."

"Sweet. I'll get my car." Carly exclaims as she runs out of the room."

"alright, I'll go finish the paperwork. Drive carefully kids." Anne says as she leaves the room.

"Thanks." the two reply. Then the awkward silence in-sues.

Sam was the first to speak.

"Thanks again Freddie, for..you know."

"It's cool. What are friends for?"

Sam was beginning to wonder that herself.

_**Hello again. This Chapter felt a bit strained to write so if it felt that way, leave a review so I can fix it. Man, I have got to stop writing at 10 pm in the evening. Well, this is it for now. Hopefully my next update will be sometime this weekend. You know the drill, or do you? Hmmm, better reiterate. R&R, Please and Thanks**_

_**NightSteed Out-**_


End file.
